supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bill Bala
Para ver información acerca de la versión superior de este enemigo, véase Bill Banzai. :Para ver información acerca del objeto, véase Bill Bala (objeto). Bill Bala (Bullet Bill en inglés; キラー''' Kirā'' lit. Asesino en japonés) es un enemigo del [[Mario (universo)|universo Mario]] que aparece por primera vez en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, y vuelve a aparecer en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U como enemigo de Smashventura y como un objeto. Como su nombre describe, es una bala, por lo cual tiene apariciones breves debido a su naturaleza de estar en movimiento hacia adelante, al igual que todos los integrantes de la Tropa Koopa (salvo por Hermano martillo y Goomba gigante). Descripción [[Archivo:Bill Bala New Super Mario Bros..png|thumb|left|150px|Art Oficial de Bill Bala en New Super Mario Bros.]] Los Bill Bala son enemigos con forma de bala que poseen miradas amenazadoras y brazos a los lados. Los Bill Bala aparecen por primera vez en Super Mario Bros., y son disparados de los Lanza Bill. A menudo están bajo el control de Bowser. A partir de Super Mario 64, los Bill Bala poseen la habilidad de seguir los movimientos de Mario, de forma similar a un misil. Desde su primera aparición, los Bill Bala han aparecido como enemigos, aunque en algunos juegos, como la subserie Mario Kart, aparecen como obstáculos en las carreras y, más recientemente, como objetos; dicho objeto permite al vehículo del personaje en un Bill Bala gigante para obtener más velocidad e inmunidad. Con el paso del tiempo, el Bill Bala pasó a formar parte de un conjunto de enemigos similares, como el Bill Banzai. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bill Bala aparece como un enemigo en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Aquí es un enemigo pequeño que de manera ligeramente rápida. Su poca resistencia los hace enemigos fáciles de vencer, pero su aparición repentina los hace peligrosos, y debido a su constante estado de movimiento, conseguir un trofeo de estos con un pedestal puede ser especialmente complicado. Como miembro de la Tropa Koopa, varios Bill Bala aparecen en la secuencia llamada Donkey Kong y Diddy Kong, siendo disparadas de los cañones en los que el Hermano martillo está cargando los plátanos para atraer a los primates, pero Diddy Kong termina destruyendo a los Bill Bala con sus cacahuetolas. Ataques Solo posee un ataque que es más bien un efecto secundario: Pegatina Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Bill Bala :Una bala que un cañón especial llamado Lanza Bill se encarga de disparar. Fácilmente identificables por su ceño fruncido, los Bill Bala surcan los aires en línea recta. Son inmunes a las bolas de fuego, pero puedes neutralizarlos saltando sobre ellos. Un detalle curioso de los cañones es que no disparan ni un Bill Bala si Mario se encuentra justo a su lado. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''NGC: Super Mario Sunshine'' Inglés :Bullet Bill :A shell fired from a special cannon known as a Bill Blaster. Easily identified by their angry eyes, Bullet Bills fly across the land in perfectly straight lines. Though they easily shrug off fireballs, they can be stopped by jumping on them. A unique characteristic of the cannons is that they will not fire a Bullet Bill if Mario is standing right beside one. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''GCN: Super Mario Sunshine'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U thumb|Bill Bala en la [[Pirosfera en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U.]] El Bill Bala cumple una doble función en la cuarta entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Además de ser un enemigo en el modo Smashventura de la versión portátil, aparece como un objeto de tipo especial. Como un objeto Cuando un personaje porta este objeto, presionando el botón A convertirá al mismo en un Bill Bala y podrá atacar a los oponentes con alta velocidad; funciona de forma parecida a como lo hace en la serie Mario Kart. Se puede dirigir el Bill Bala en cualquiera de las 8 direcciones circundantes del personaje, es decir, en vertical, horizontal o diagonal, y el impacto contra un oponente tiene altas probabilidades de causar un noqueo. Como un enemigo Bill Bala es también un enemigo en la Smashventura, un modo de juego exclusivo para la versión de Nintendo 3DS. Aparecen en grupos atacando de frente, persiguiendo al personaje. Si logran embestirle, el impacto lo quemará. Existe además un enemigo llamado Lanza Bill, que puede disparar algunos Bill Balas desde sus cañones, entre otros enemigos. Existe un evento especial en la Smashventura llamado "'''''Reunión familiar", en el que aparecen grandes grupos de enemigos durante un corto periodo de tiempo; uno de estos grupos puede ser el de Bill Balas. Galería Bill Balas en Smashventura SSB4 (3DS).png|Varios Bill Balas en Smashventura. Mega Man junto a un Bill Bala SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Mega Man junto a una Bill Bala en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Mega Man usando un Bill Bala SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Mega Man tras haberse convertido en una Bill Bala. Descripción del trofeo Versión americana right|90px :Bill bala :¡Transfórmate en Bill bala y embiste a tus oponentes para echarlos del escenario! Saldrás volando siguiendo un rumbo fijo y serás imparable, pero irás tan rápido que podría acabar saliéndote el tiro por la culata... Vamos, que tengas cuidado. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' (10/1985) :*''NDS: Mario Kart DS'' (11/2005) Versión europea right|90px :Bill bala :¡Transfórmate en Bill Bala y embiste a tus oponentes para echarlos del escenario! Echarás a volar siguiendo un rumbo fijo y serás imparable, pero irás tan rápido que lo mismo te acaba saliendo el tiro por la culata... Vamos, que tengas cuidado. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' (05/1987) :*''NDS: Mario Kart DS'' (11/2005) Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes